Sam's Journal
by crazyreader11
Summary: It was just a stupid journal entry. Something to help with everyday stress and normal girl worries. She was talking to Jazz, the psychological prodigy. She accepted the brotherly gestures from Tucker. And she took the cluelessness that was Danny in stride. But of course life couldn't run too smoothly and soon Sam's world turned upside down…Many characters! Rated just in case(:
1. Dear Journal

**Again, it feels like I haven't posted in forever! So I dug up a story I wrote on the side when I found myself having a bit of writer's block and after editing it a few times I've decided I should post it just so you all know everything's find and dandy(: I'm working on this huge story, in which I already have 60 pages written, so I can't wait until I can post the first chapter!**

**But until then, I leave you with story. I have no ownership of Danny Phantom, but please enjoy anyways.**

Dear Journal

It was a beautiful spring day. School would be over in a little less than three months, leaving nature to warm the skin of those who cherished it. Sam Manson, resident Goth freak, sat beneath a tree in the front lawn of Casper High School with an apple, a book, and a wistful look on her facial features. As a junior with exceptional smarts she was allowed a study hall and had lucked out receiving one last period. During this time she normally sat somewhere outside, if not in the library, to wait for class to end for her best friends Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton.

As of a couple months ago she began writing in a journal, which she refused to call a diary since Goths do _not_ own diaries, about anything and everything that came to mind. Most pages were filled with poems or thoughts about Danny as writing relaxed her mind and nerves, and today was no exception.

_Though I've been writing in this journal for a while, and I must admit it helps, it still doesn't soothe my soul completely as flying with Danny does. As a half-ghost superhero I wonder if he's gained any mind-reading abilities. I don't know how but whenever I find myself wishing to soar amongst the clouds or stars he shows up knocking on my window…_

_Tucker really is underappreciated. I should try and talk to Valerie for him. She's actually not too bad now that she knows about Danny's secret and isn't trying to kill him. If I could convince her on one date with Tucker I know she'd have a great time, as would Tuck. He really likes her and I have a bit of an inkling she likes him too…_

_The sessions with Jazz have been great. I never knew that holding in my feelings for Danny could cause so many internal issues, what with Danny freaking about him thinking I liked Phantom over Fenton. He's such a dork. They're both the same person: him! And when he gave me that choker, which I still wear, as a sign of his apology I could have sworn he wanted to say more…_

Sam popped the pen in the page after signing her name, as usual, at the end of her entries. The bell rang, signaling the end of last period so she quickly stood to throw away her apple core and meet her boys at their lockers. Her things were already packed but what she didn't notice was that her zipper had failed to stay closed and instead revealed her belongings to those who looked carefully.

She was not greeted with a happy sight.

Tucker and Danny were both being held by their shirt collars by Dash's right and left-hand jocks, rolling their eyes at whatever idiotic banter that spewed from their mouths. Sam huffed in impatience as she made her way over. "Seriously? Can't you guys give them a break just this once?! Where's your ring leader?"

The jocks turned to look at her, smirking when they saw Dash approaching from behind the petite girl. For the past few weeks they'd found that the best way to pull at Foley and Fenturd's strings was to mock, embarrass, harasses, or anything to Sam. They'd never hurt her because they were against hitting girls, but almost everything else was fair game. "Well if it isn't Samantha," Dash purred.

Instantly Sam tensed, already knowing what he had in mind. She could take the insults, the mocking, the teasing, but she hated the flirting. Tucker's brotherly temper flared as he struggled to get out from his confinement as Danny froze sending an icy death glare towards Dash, who leaned down to whisper who knows what in Sam's right ear. "Piss off Dash," Sam sneered as she crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"You look especially hot today," Dash commented, soaking in her body. Though he'd never feel nor had he ever felt anything for the girl, he was certainly correct in his statement. Sam had blossomed during their sophomore summer, filling out in all the right places while maintaining her athletic body. Her hair grew a bit more in length, resting nicely on her shoulders, and she tended to wear more than just her skirt and top. Though still Goth, Sam often wore black skinny jeans and today a cropped purple top and vested jean jacket with a hood. She wore her make-up a bit lighter but the ponytail on top of her head remained present along with her combat boots and aging spider backpack.

Danny and Tucker also changed looks, though the beret and glasses were Tuck's constant as were Danny's red converse. But Tucker now wore a yellow hooded sweatshirt and brown khakis with green converse. Danny normally wore some blue-colored button-up casual shirt, sleeves rolled up, with dark wash jeans.

Tucker huffed angrily when he determined he could not escape the jock's hold and instead mouthed to Sam to run. He and Danny hated that the popular boys took jabs and advantage of Sam to get on their nerves, but they had no idea how to stop it from happening. Even after they'd convinced Sam to hide the jocks would spread out in search for her and leave Tucker and Danny hanging, forced to watch as they dragged Sam back until the point of utter embarrassment by the lovebirds, Sam ending up mad at one of the two, or they ran out of things to try cracking Danny.

Danny never moved nor spoke whenever they brought Sam into their fights except in initial warning. Tucker guessed it was because Danny believed he'd lose control and Go Ghost, which Sam begged him not to do. She could handle the few minutes of bullying for the greater good.

Sam sharply nodded at Tucker, unnoticed by the jocks since it was so small and quick, and took a deep breath as she prepared to run off. "Lay-off jackass," she jabbed just before taking off in a sprint. Dash must have seen it coming though because just before she could get too far for his reach he grabbed her backpack and pulled her back to roughly to him, her back to her chest.

"Now now, sweetheart, why can't you simply accept an innocent compliment?" He turned her so her hands were smashed between their chests, held tightly against his body. Danny tensed even more, fists clenching and unclenching as fire roared openly in Sam's eyes.

"Hands off Dash or you'll regret it," Sam growled. As she counted to 300 in her head, the normal amount of time it took for this abuse to end as she took a swing at Dash's shin with her boot. This resulted in a tighter grip around her shoulders and Dash bending down with a glare.

"Watch it Samantha." He would have said more had something not caught his eye in her open backpack. It seemed only he saw this, as Danny's eyes were currently closed to try and bring the ecto-energy releasing into his eyes back to his core and Tucker huffed and blinked sweat from his eyes. With his free hand, Dash snatched the book in question and slid it beneath his jacket on his back, resting between his lower back and jeans.

"Don't call me Samantha and for the last time, _let go!_"

Dash took Sam's cheeks in his right hand and forced her to look at him. "I'll call you whatever I want. See ya around babe." With that he took off followed by his wingmen, leaving Sam to stumble backwards. It was obvious they wouldn't find much of a reaction from Danny and Dash was way too interested in the book he'd stolen.

Tucker rushed over to her, checking for any bruises as he repeatedly asked, "Are you okay? Did the jerk hurt you?"

"I'm fine Tucker. Just growing tired at the stupidity of it all." She crossed her arms after Tucker determined she hadn't gotten a scratch and they walked over to a silently fuming Danny, who greedily took deep breaths to try soothing his raging hatred towards the head jock. He disliked when guys besides himself—sometimes even Tucker—touched Sam but _hated_ when the jocks did it to try and force him to react. One of these days he'd snapp.

Sam put a gentle hand on Danny's left arm, his dominant limb, and immediately most of the tension left in favor of relaxation. She was safe. "C'mon, let's head home." Finally opening his eyes he found both friends nodding in agreement and Tucker took guard on Sam's left side as he took her right. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as they made their way to Fenton Works.

Down a few blocks, Dash found himself leaning against his headboard in bed looking over the strange book. It was a deep violet and the first page read: _Journal_. He smirked. Opening to page one his eyes skimmed the text only to nearly pop out at reading the paragraph near the bottom.

_I know Danny wouldn't like me thinking like this, but sometimes I wish I'd never dared him to walk into that stupid ghost portal. Sure, he says he loves being a halfa and that he couldn't imagine a life without being Danny Phantom, but I technically killed him! Well, half-killed him since he's still half alive, but still! Jazz says that she won't tell him that I feel this way and insists I don't regret it as much as I believe I do, so we'll see if the next few talks will help or not. She also thinks I should talk to Danny about it but I don't know…_

Dash couldn't believe what he'd read. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom?

_…It's bad enough I love my best friend and the feelings will probably never be reciprocated, but being the cause for why he can't ever be normal again, that I ruined my best friend's life..._

_No wonder he likes Paulina so much. She's normal and beautiful and bright—everything I'm not. Though I'm loathed to admit this, I'm nothing compared to her and her flawless skin. I guess I should be happy though. If him and her dating would make him happy then who am I to interfere? I'm just so jealous and…_

It was as though a light bulb flickered to life above his head as Dash cruelly smiled into the pages. He, along with pretty much the rest of the school, new Danny felt the same for Sam as she did him. And he knew if he had a girlfriend, the last thing he'd want is her dumping him to date his enemy. Pulling his letterman back on, Dash took a picture of Sam's diary cover before hiding it in his wall safe, hidden from view behind a prized football. He then left his house, whistling happily as he made his way to Manson Mansion. Knocking on the door he was delighted to find that Sam was home and that he didn't hear anyone else moving around inside.

"What do you want Dash?" Sam spat at her visitor. She had been surprised when she first answered the door and was ready to slam it in his face, but something told her not too. And when Dash held up his phone to show her a picture she almost wished she had. Her face paled considerably as Dash smirked at her. "What do you want Dash?" The same question was asked, but this time full of dread, sadness, and barely above a whisper.

"Can I come in so you can hear my offer?" She gulped but opened the door wider anyways, unsure if she was happy or upset her parents weren't around. She showed him to her front room and sat on a chair, Dash taking the one opposite.

"How much have you read?"

"First few pages, so I know a lot. I'll admit it shocked me, but after I thought about it, it makes sense. Fenton's never around when Phantom is and both seem to hang around you and Foley."

"…Are you going to tell anyone? Have you told anyone?"

"Nope. That's actually why I'm here: to make a deal. And I won't budge on this one." Sam paled even more, her hands clenching her skirt as her eyes glossed over. She gave a curt nod and he continued, enjoying the power he felt over the situation. "You have to date me for the rest of the semester. That's two weeks. You can't tell anyone and you have to pretend to actually date me. If you don't or you tell, I'll spill all I know and use your diary as proof. In fact, you can never tell anyone."

"What?!" Sam could hardly believe her ears. Why would he want that, of all things? But soon it made total sense. This would kill both boys, especially Danny. Their friendships would be strained leaving her a broken mess as her friends would no doubt leave her after Dash 'dumped' her and she went 'crawling back' to them.

"You heard me. I'm going to make a big scene tomorrow to tell everyone and you better play along or else."

It took a few minutes for Sam to be able to breathe again, the tears threatening to flow freely from her eyes barely restrained. "I hate you," was how she agreed to his terms. He smirked, stood, and saw himself out the door leaving her shell-shocked in her chair. Once she heard the door slam shut she allowed herself to sob and cry until the sun went down. Making her way up to her room she threw pillows and books, shoes and clothes, anything she could get her hands on as she screamed and cried until exhaustion took over and she fell into a nightmare-plagued, restless sleep.

**So, personally, I feel as though this could be an overused fanfic topic, and it's not a very mature plot line in my opinion, but I think it was a story I had to write. And I knew I have Dash taking advantage of Sam again, in case you've read my last posted story ****_Deal with Dash_****, but I really didn't feel like creating a whole new character when Dash was ripe for the picking. Though I believe he could truly change his heart for the better, he was so easy to use as the villian. Sorry Dash lovers! **

**Another update is soon to come, I hope. With my busy schedule it may be a few days!**


	2. Letterman Jacket

**So, I registered for my college courses earlier! To celebrate I'm posting this chapter(:**

**I don't own DP but enjoy the story anyway!**

Letterman Jacket

She almost stayed home. Throwing on her normal black skinnys with a red and black diagonally stripped halter top, Sam dressed because she needed to go to school in order to protect Danny. Her half pony was tied up and her make-up a bit darker than usual. She clipped the chocker she received from her halfa in place and slipped on her combat boots before taking time to stare at herself in the mirror.

"You're doing this to protect him. You need to do this. You will not cry you're too strong for that. It's only two weeks and maybe they'll figure it out on their own," Sam told herself before adorning a look of stoic indifference to try and mask the depression she truly felt. Leaving her house early so she wouldn't have to walk with Danny or Tucker, she quickly made her way to school. Dash had gotten a hold of her number somehow and texted her that he wanted her to wait at her locker for the 'big announcement.' Already jocks lined the sides of the hallway with knowing smiles, their oblivious girlfriends and other groups not as high up on the scale tagging along.

Ten minutes were spent staring into her open locker before she actually grabbed what she'd need for the first half of her day, not wanting to have to visit her locker except during lunch. Since she'd picked the one right between Tucker and Danny's, it would probably be for the best if she avoided her locker. Stuffing her textbooks and folders in she zipped her new backpack shut, having noticed her old one had a broken zipper and had burned it since that's how she guessed Dash had snagged her journal. She resisted the urge to groan as she heard Tucker and Danny both call out as they approached her.

"Sam! Why didn't you wait for us?" Danny asked, concern drifting through his words at the obviously upset and uncomfortable teenage girl in front of him.

"Ya. Why didn't you call or anything?" Tucker questioned.

"Sorry. I had to get here early to print something but hadn't remembered until a few minutes after I woke up. I forgot to tell you 'cause I was in such a rush," Sam covered, making as little eye contact as possible with either boy. She knew if she kept her head down it would raise suspicion quicker and she wouldn't be able to handle that right now. The boys, though not fully convinced, shrugged it off and proceeded to grab their needed supplies for first period.

"So, I was wondering if we wanted to see the new zombie movie this weekend? It earned four stars," Tucker offered.

"Sounds like fun," Danny agreed. "What do you think Sam?"

But she never got a chance to answer, though she wouldn't have anyways, as Dash made his grand entrance through the front doors. Striding up to the trio he stopped a few feet in front of them, amused that Danny and Tucker immediately shifted to try and hide Sam behind them. He was going to enjoy this. "Samantha babe, come here."

Both boys scowled at the jock but froze when a chipper Sam obeyed with a, "Of course Dash." A tight smile had found its way across her lips and the whole hallway stood in silence as they watched the scene unfold.

Dash looked her over, an evil gleam in his eye, before he took off his letterman and asked her to turn around. "I want you to wear this today."

"Are you sure you won't get cold without it?" Sam asked, turning around anyways. Everyone knew that once a girl wore a boy's letterman it meant she was his, so she handed her backpack off to the nearest awaiting jock and slipped her hands inside the sleeves, ignoring her two best friends who now stood almost directly in front of her with slack jaws. Though she hated what it stood for she actually welcomed the warmth as the temperature plummeted in the hallway. Danny was _not_ happy.

"I'll live for today. Besides, it's tradition for a jock's girlfriend to wear his jacket. Now let's go."

The still hallway waited with baited breath for Sam's reply and most nearly passed out from shock at her response. "Alright." A subtle sense of disgust could be heard in her voice and seen in her actions as Dash moved to swing his arm around her waist as he led her through the crowd and around a corner, joking casually with his buddies. The look on Fentina's face, as well as Foley's, had been priceless.

Tucker had nearly tripped on nothing at the sight he'd just witnessed, unsure of how to react. Danny near fully died from jealously and hurt. But now both boys were pissed. "What the hell just happened?" Neither got a response though as the first bell rang, provoking students to flock to their first class, eager to share the gossip of the scene that had just taken place. Danny and Tucker stared at each other a long time before sprinting, sharing the class with both Dash and Sam. They wanted an explanation and above all else: to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But that wasn't about to happen. Stumbling into the room they found Sam sitting in Dash's lap with his arms around her slender waist, his thumb brushing her exposed side as he talked to the others in his group. Paulina didn't look too happy either, but after one of the popular boys leaned in her eyes sparkled with mischief and a cruel grin spread across her lips. Sam tried to look over her notes but was soon forced to pay attention by Mr. Lancer, who loudly cleared his throat.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, if you would kindly take your seats," he ushered before nearly having a stroke at the sight of Sam sitting on Dash. "_Great Gatsby!_" The jocks laughed but before anything more could be said by the balding teacher Dash let go of Sam and ordered her to sit in front of him, kissing her neck before leaning back in his chair.

_This is going to be a long day_, Sam sighed as she pleaded with her eyes for Lancer to move on. After a few tense minutes he cleared his throat yet again before beginning handing back assignments. Whispers were easily heard and passed around as the room grew colder and colder with every passing second. Finally, when people were beginning to see their breaths, Lancer announced he was going to check the schools heating and would be back momentarily. It was growing too cold for anyone to concentrate, not like they would anyways.

For a little, no one moved. No one spoke. Hardly anyone breathed until Dash asked, "So Samantha, when do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

Though she hated it, Sam turned around and inquired, "For what?"

"Our date. I'm taking you to see the new scary movie, Zombie Invasion Four, with a few of the other couples. I'm thinking seven."

"Seven sounds great," Sam quietly answered, though easily heard by everyone in the quiet space. She forced a semi-genuine smile on her face, imaging it was Danny asking her, before turning back around to finish her math assignment. She'd been too much of an emotional mess to finish last night but relieved for the distraction this morning.

Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder, sensing that he was about to do something—like lunge at Dash. Fiercely looking over his shoulder Danny silently demanded an answer. "Not right now," Tucker mouthed. Reluctantly, Danny remained in his seat and was grateful when Lancer returned with Jazz in tow. As a freshman in college majoring in psychology, and an alumni of Casper High, Mr. Lancer allowed Jazz to fill in as school counselor until a professional could be found or she graduated; whichever came first.

"Sam Manson, may I please see you in my office?" Jazz ground out after hearing about the newest relationship affirmed by a confused Mr. Lancer. Sam nodded and silently followed, but not without answering Dash.

"Seven tonight, alright? _Don't forget._"

"I won't." Following Jazz, Sam took deep breaths and refused eye contact as she sat across from the counselor desk. But Jazz didn't sit behind her desk. Instead she pulled up a chair next to Sam.

"I don't understand," Jazz began. She felt worried about Sam's sudden choices and posture, concerned for how freezing the classroom had been from Danny's emotions, and confused as Tucker desperately looked between her and Sam when she came to pick up the girl in question.

Sam really didn't want to do this, but she found no way out. She needed Jazz off her back lest Dash grew suspicious. "And you don't need to! This is my choice and I don't need to explain myself to anyone." The hostility was really aimed towards Dash but it seemed that her target was Jazz, whose eyes opened wide in shock.

"Sam…"

"Jazz, I'm not going to talk to you so either excuse me from my classes or let me go back. I can date whoever I want and last time I knew it wasn't against any school policies." The standoff was short as Sam was allowed to return to class. Jazz sent a school-wide email out to all teachers to be wary of the situation, believing there to be more to the story than presented to the general public. Was it possible that Dash threatened Sam into doing this? Other types of blackmail? Or did Sam finally snap at lack of significant company? The possibilities were close to endless and she needed to explore every one.

Lunch couldn't come any slower as Sam forced her level head through Dash's 'compliments' and gestures. She didn't like being squished against his side nor did she like sitting in his lap. The letterman was not comfortable and the rumors were almost unbearable. Not to mention Tucker and her shared nearly every class and wherever she went the room temperature dropped to just above freezing, meaning Danny was probably following her. She understood that both wanted to talk to her but had planned on avoiding them anyways. That is, until Dash whispered in her ear, "Excuse yourself to the bathroom and talk to him. I want to see him pissed off."

Sam did as she was told, throwing her lunch away as she left and dreading the fight about to pursue. She always hated fighting with Danny, but this would be awful. She knew exactly what she'd have to say and almost cried when the cold feeling followed her into the empty hallway and around a corner. Dash had no doubt felt Danny too, which had to have been how she found herself in this situation.

No sooner had she rounded the corner did Danny's gloved hand stop her in her tracks, blocking her path. "Spill." He seemed too calm for Sam's liking, a tell tale sign that he had passed angry and probably even pissed. He was _livid_.

"I have nothing to say," Sam said as she stared at the blocking arm. Within a blink of an eye it moved to turn her towards him but she kept her head down until she gathered the locked away fear and anger she would need to stare at him with all the malice she would need to fulfill Dash's request and keep Danny safe.

"Bullshit! You're DATING DASH and didn't think to warn me or Tuck!? What the hell is going on?"

Taking a deep breath she prayed to every higher entity she could think of that she kept her faith that Danny would never hurt her and that he would see through her carefully webbed lies. That he would use his genius IQ instead of the C student smarts he claimed to hold. That he wouldn't kill Dash or expose his secret and they wouldn't be caught. "Don't talk to me like that Daniel Fenton! I'll do whatever I damn well please and I don't need you patrolling my life or telling me who I can and cannot date. Dash isn't that bad and I knew you'd overreact! Now let me go or else I'll scream about Danny Phantom attacking me," she threatened with a glare, though empty in meaning. She took all the low blows she could think of and knew she'd done well as an animalistic growl ripped through his throat.

"Did I do something wrong? Is this payback?"

"Why do you assume this is about you? A guy can't like me for me?!"

"Of course a guy could but why did it have to be DASH? You hated him yesterday! He's not just my enemy but Tucker's too."

"Maybe it's because he actually did something!" Silence. This was too real for Sam, so taking a deep breath she broke his last nerve, and without knowledge his heart. "He cares for me and just didn't know how to show it. I really like him, Danny."

The gloved hands that had held her in place dropped to her sides, but quickly moved to punch the wall behind him, across the hall. The dent was easily noticeable and Sam swore his eyes flashed yellow before returning to green, and then blue as he changed back. "Fine," was all he could muster through his tortured heart before he walked away, slamming the doors open to walk back through the cafeteria to pick up Tuck. He needed to let off some steam.

Needless to say, as Sam hid out and hyperventilated in the girl's bathroom, Dash was satisfied at the results of the fight he'd ordered. And he was just getting started.

**This is not my best writing quality, but it's a story I really want to write because I like the story line. BUT, after I finish my other story I will, hopefully, come back to edit these chapters (including the ones to come). So bare with me if you chose to continue reading!**


	3. Kiss

**Here's the next chapter! I know some of you may be thinking: How can she be updating this story so quickly when she claims to be writing another, better story?**

**Answer: This story has already been written by myself a year ago, and I update and edit in order to give my mind a break from the plot line of my other story. After I update, I'm actually going back to work on the story, but it's difficult because I didn't have a finished outline XD**

**So, ya. I no own DP. On with story(:**

Kiss

Three days had gone by before Friday finally arrived. It did nothing to lighten Sam's mood though. She hadn't seen Danny since he'd disappeared after their fight, and she increasingly felt uncomfortable around Dash and couldn't show any of it for fear of Danny's life. Tucker was still pissed and refused to give up on trying to talk to her, and Jazz forced her to meet every day during her study hall even though she refused to talk. She was falling into depression yet she was forced to bottle it inside because Dash wouldn't be happy. She thought the drama was starting to mellow out, albeit slowly, until lunch came around.

She had just forced another bite of salad down and had been sitting quietly around the diabolical group of teens when Paulina whispered just loud enough to their group to hear, "He's here." Sam had no doubt the 'he' was Danny, but didn't know what was so special about his arrival to lunch that day.

Until Dash leaned over and whispered through her hair, "I want you to kiss me when Paulina says, 'Now' and you can't stop until I pull away." Staring wide-eyed at Dash, Sam had half a mind to slap him and walk off. But as Dash reminded her of the terms, though using code since only he knew of the secret holding her to his side, she found the willpower to nod once. At least she'd already given away her first kiss. Sure, Danny had felt bad for 'stealing' it, but she had totally been good with giving it to him; delighted even. What better reason to share a first kiss than to save her best friend from getting caught by the Red Huntress? Especially when the best friend was also the crush?

Sam took a sip of her water, hoping Danny wouldn't look over at all, but knew it was futile when Dash tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Danny used to do that with her one annoying strand all the time and Dash knew it. Within the next minute Paulina whispered, "Now," and Sam found herself turning her head towards Dash, taking his chin in her right palm, and leaning forward for the worst kiss of her life.

Dash was a good kisser, but it was because she knew kissing him would hurt the love of her life that it was the worst kiss ever. This moment would forever haunt her dreams. She heard the other A-listers chuckle as Dash pulled her closer, her arms stationed on his shoulders. It lasted three minutes before Dash broke away and she could catch her breath. "Good," Dash complimented.

Sam's eyes were hollow as she was moved back to her seat, but soon Paulina was passing around her cell showing the video of Danny's reaction. When Sam leaned forward to kiss Dash, Danny hadn't been able to tear his eyes away. He had, however, crushed the apple he'd been holding as Tucker choked on his drink. But then, instead of narrowing his eyes in a glare and getting up to leave, he looked down at his plate in utter depression. He looked heartbroken and Sam knew at that moment he would never forgive her without the real explanation of her actions, which is something she'd never be able to give.

Her stomach flipped and she held a hand over her mouth as she excused herself to the bathroom. She was about to be sick but she couldn't show that in case it gave her former friends reason for suspicion. But Valerie had seen it and followed closely behind.

Val had joined the team halfway through the year after stumbling upon Danny's secret one day. She'd felt awful and had taken a few days to reevaluate her life, goals, opinions; everything. She came to the conclusion that she had been wrong to pursue Phantom and had asked to join the team to show her forgiveness and earn back the trust she had once held. She and Sam had gotten pretty close and though the boys were oblivious, she'd confided in Sam her baffled feelings towards Tucker.

Val took care in not letting anyone see her follow Sam, except for Tucker who nodded his approval. She stopped outside the bathroom door Sam had disappeared into and put her ear to it. She could hear gagging and curse words. Carefully opening the door, she soon found the stall Sam hid herself in and knelt beside her sick friend, rubbing relaxing circles on her back and holding her hair away from her face.

Sam paused momentarily before continuing with trying to extract all that was Dash from her system. Minutes later her stomach was empty and she felt exhausted. Val produced a stick of gum to help with the aftertaste and she accepted it with a shy smile. "Thanks Val."

"It's what friends do Sam. Did you eat something spoiled or what?"

Having a hunch Val knew exactly why Sam had given up her lunch, Sam decided metaphors would have to work. She was going insane not being able to tell anyone and even her parents knew she was unhappy. Having come home early yesterday and having heard of their daughter's relationship with the well known Baxter's son, they had asked none-stop questions and had concluded something didn't add up. Unknown to Sam, her parents were investigating on their own and had decidedly not liked what they found about Dash. They insisted she dump him and begin hanging out with that 'nice Danny boy' again. It broke her heart that once her parents actually wanted something for her happiness it was something she could never have again. "Bad taste in my mouth. That's all."

"So I saw," Val commented. "I'm not going to push, but just tell me one thing: how do you feel about Danny? Right now?"

"I love him Valerie." She didn't stall, she didn't deny, she didn't even hesitate; she was tired of the secrets and the lies. It was obvious, simple, and maybe it would be enough for a brighter future. Val nodded in understanding—as much as she could at least—and they sat in silence thinking in the stall until lunch finished. There was definitely something going on but it had to be for a good reason for Sam to go through with it.

The rest of the day sucked for all parties involved. Sam felt helpless, Dash found it difficult to tease Danny since he'd skipped the rest of the day, and teachers turned critical eyes his way. Dash knew this relationship would cause a large stir but not like this. It must be Jazz's doing, and Tucker still glared at him while exchanging sympathy glances with Sam. Valerie had been too quiet for his liking as well.

He let Sam alone for the weekend with a threat of what could happen if a ghostly visitor were to drop by. She had understood and rumors were she'd locked herself in her room all weekend, like Danny. He had to figure out a way to start people talking again, to crush Fenton once and for all.

But why did he want to break Danny so much? The local superhero he once looked up to with the rest of the school's teens? Why all this malice and hatred for the boy?

Perhaps it was because they used to be friends. They used to play together during recess in elementary before their innocence left them. Dash had been told repeatedly that he was better than others because he was rich, but at first he hadn't believed it. Peer pressure was never something to be taken lightly though. He'd picked on Tucker one day during second grade and Danny had not been happy. Their friendship went south from that moment on and Dash held his grudge.

But why use Sam? Surely just one kiss would have set Danny off but why must he date her for two weeks? What was special about the Manson girl?

Dash had actually introduced Sam to Danny, indirectly, one day not long after Tucker became Danny's best friend. Paulina had put gum in Sam's hair and the two had been rolling around on the grass in a 'fight.' Dash had lifted them up and pushed them apart to stop it, but that's not what Danny had seen. Paulina had latched onto Dash's side and one arm had stayed extended, so it looked as though he'd pushed Sam. And where did she land? On her butt right in front of Danny, who'd just made his way into the inner circle of gawking kids.

Danny was always whole-heartedly against hurting girls so when he was greeted with what looked like an act of abuse towards a girl by Dash, that had been the last string. He had stepped over Sam and gave Dash a bruised nose, having punched him square in the face. As Dash stumbled back, bleeding, Danny had ushered Tuck over to help Sam up, and the rest was history.

Though too young to really notice it, looking back the first glance exchanged between the two raven haired _people_ had been love at first sight.

…

"I totally agree Jazz," Valerie stated as she sat in the elder girl's room. She and Tucker had been called by a concerned Jazz and were currently having a meeting. Danny refused to eat, drink, and probably even sleep as he locked himself in his room. He only went out during a ghost attack, but even those were scarce as he'd been fighting brutally. The ghosts seemed to know something was dead off and had sent Princess Dora to ask if all was fine. When told that he and Sam were fighting she understood completely. It was for the safety of all in the Ghost Zone that they didn't bother Danny until things had settled down or worked out.

"There is just no way Sam would actually date Dash. Not after all he's done to me and Danny and how much she'd continuously exclaimed how deep she disapproved of him. Her parents even called me and asked if I could get her to dump him and date Danny!" Tucker quietly shared. They needed to figure something out before alerting Danny; saying the wrong thing could lead to chaos.

"From the small talk I had with Sam, I'm guessing Dash is holding something over her," Val confidently stated.

"That's the only thing that makes sense," Jazz agreed. "But what could it possibly be?"

"What does Sam hold dear enough to give up herself to the enemy?" Tucker asked.

_Duh_.

"But how did he find out?" Jazz asked.

"He had to have overheard Sam or something. But if she was talking about it to me, why did he go exclusively to her?" Tucker asked.

"I doubt he overheard anything. There's no evidence then," Val insisted, knowing without proof that could cause mayhem, Sam would have found her way out of this situation.

"Evidence as in written word or recorded speech or—" but Tucker couldn't complete his train of thought as Jazz exclaimed, "That's it! Sam writes in a journal! He must have stolen it from her and is using it against her."

Gasps were audible and Val immediately took up pacing. "That little no good—"

"But what are we going to do about it?" Tucker asked. "We need to get it back somehow, but we have no idea where it is. We need to eliminate all evidence and even then he could still tell someone and that would raise suspicion."

"But who's to say he won't continue to use this against any of us?" Jazz stated. "We need to make sure he can never tell and I have no idea how that can be accomplished."

"I could kill him," a sickly low voice offered. As the startled teens turned they found that the voice belonged to Danny, if they could even call him that. He was in his human form, yet his eyes blazed yellow. His hair was far from tamed and his clothes looked extremely wrinkled. His hands were clenched tight in fists yet his aura burned bright. The room temperature quickly dropped as Danny continued. "He deserves to pay for what he's done to my Sam."

"Danny, think logically," Jazz uneasily pleaded.

"_Your_ Sam?" Val asked, unsure if she should smirk or frown.

"Yes. She belongs to me. Dash has no rights to my property and it's clear that Sam does not want him." His voice was calm but spoke volumes. Fearing his next move Tucker whipped out the Fenton Thermos and before anyone could figure out what he was doing, Danny was sucked inside. "Damn it Tucker! What the hell? Let me out now or you too will pay!"

Tucker ignored the outraged halfa in favor of turning to the girls. "We need to tell the Fentons and then we need to save Sam. I don't know how long this will hold him."

As if proving his point Danny called from inside, "Fuck you Tuck! I will get out and I will save Sam! Then no one will ever take her away from me again!"

**The next update might be a couple days away, since I have work and a social life outside of sitting in front of a computer typing, but it will come!**


	4. Parents

**Happy 4th everyone! To celebrate America's birthday, I'm posting this chapter(:**

**I don't own DP but enjoy the story!**

Parents

When Maddie and Jack returned home from the store, they were greeted with one pale group of teens huddled around a Fenton Thermos. They looked as though they were going to be sick and the thermos shook viciously. "What's going on here kids?" Maddie asked, concerned with the normally lively group.

"And where's Danny-boy?" Jack asked, setting down the bag of supplies they'd brought home.

"Mom, Dad, you have to promise to hear us through and not jump to conclusions," Jazz spoke. Standing, she held her hands out for all their weapons.

"And don't listen to him right now. He isn't in his right mind, which is why we're telling you," Tucker added as he pointed to the thermos with his thumb.

"We need your help," Val finally stated.

"Who's in there?" Maddie asked, eying their containment unit with unease. The curses and threats escaping from the ghost inside were certainly frightening.

"Your son," Jazz calmly answered, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Silence.

.

..

…

..

.

"What?! But Danny's not a ghost!" Jack exclaimed. Surprisingly, he was answered by the boy in question.

"You people are idiots!" Danny cried. "Of course it's me! Tell Jazz to let me out so I can take back what's rightfully mine damn it!"

"...H-how?" Maddie stuttered as she wearily approached the group with tears in her eyes.

"Danny's not dead Mrs. F.," Tucker was quick to promise.

"Only half," Val clarified.

"Weapons please," Jazz demanded. Maddie practically dropped hers in Jazz's awaiting arms as Jack unsteadily handed his over. Apparently there was a lot more going on and the professionals weren't actually them.

"Remember when the Ghost Portal didn't work?" Tucker began as the adults kneeled in front of the thermos, ignoring Danny's vulgar words, threats, and declarations. At their shaky nods he continued, "Well, Sam kind of dared Danny, in a way, to check it out. He did and being the clumsy boy he is he tripped and reached out, pushing the 'ON' button on accident. Did you know you put that on the inside? Well, he was electrocuted and when he stumbled out he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white hazmat suit. When Sam tried to pick him up he phased right through her hands...

"Finally, he woke up. We told him and he freaked out when he saw himself in the mirror, but then a ring of blue-ish light popped out from his waist and split in two. After this transformation he changed back to normal Danny again. Turns out he became half ghost that day; part of a new species; a halfa."

"You know him as Danny _Phantom_," Jazz finished. Needless to say it was a huge surprise to both elder parents.

"D-Danny Phantom?"

"The ghost punk?"

"Phantom…Fenton, Phantom…"

"Danny…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET ME OUT?!" Danny screamed, annoyed that he was being held from his Sam. She needed him and Dash needed to pay. Again he struggled to escape the thermos, snapping his parents back into reality when it toppled onto its side as their son's ferociousness.

"What is he so upset about?" Maddie asked. Now was not the time for freaking out and apologies. Val said they needed help and she could only surmise it had to do with Danny's current behavior. Normally he was such a sweet boy, and he must be a good guy since that's all he ever preached when they disowned his ghost half.

"Something has happened to Sam," Tucker supplied.

"She's dating that Dash fellow!" Jack brought forth. When shocked teens turned his way he went on to say, "Her parents called us to see what went wrong between Sam and Danny. They don't like Dash and wanted to know if there was any way Danny and Sam could get back together."

"But they were never together," Val pointed out.

"A mistake on my part," Danny called out, "but never again! Let me out!"

"Ahhh," Maddie said in understanding. "Jack, I think our little Danny's obsession is Sam."

"I think you're right baby-cakes!"

"Excuse me?" the teens called out.

"Every ghost has an obsession," Maddie explained. "It's what keeps them from wasting away into the atmosphere. I had originally believed that Phantom's was…_protecting_…the town."

"But he only protects the town 'cause Sam…" Tucker trailed as his thought process sped ahead. "Wow. That makes so much sense!" But before anyone else could put in their two cents the Fenton Thermos burst and Danny powered up in the air. Had Maddie not kept her Fenton taser hidden on the inside lining of her belt, things might have gotten out of hand.

"AHHH!" Danny cried after being tased by his mother. She blew the smoke away as he fell to the ground and transformed back, unconscious.

"He is definitely powerful," Maddie concluded. "What's the story here?"

"He is claiming Sam as his property and swore death on Dash for blackmailing her to date him. We think he stole Sam's journal and found out Danny's secret and that's the ammunition," Jazz explained.

"Sam loves Danny and will do anything to keep him safe," Valerie added.

"Then we must alert her and her family, not to mention the Baxters," Maddie said. "We'll need to install a ghost shield over their homes. Though I don't know how effective that will be…"

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked, worried and confused.

"A ghost kept from his obsession knows no bounds. With his power, shown by blasting the thermos, it wouldn't be surprising if he found a way to break the shield," Jack finished. "Plus, he's only half ghost!"

"Whoa."

"How long until he wakes back up?" Valerie asked.

"An hour would be my guess," Maddie answered.

"Alright." Val shrugged, clicking her heels three times to call upon her suit. Once fully dressed she summoned a containment unit and surrounded Danny with it. "Yes, I'm the Red Huntress. But don't worry I'm on your side now." With nods of understanding she continued. "We need to make sure this can hold him until Dash and Sam are safe."

"Well then, let's grab some Fenton tools from downstairs!" Jack yelled as he raced to the lab with Tucker and Jazz on his tail.

Maddie shook her head at his childlike behavior before turning back to her son. She frowned. "He's not going to be happy when he awakes. And I have no idea how the Mansons are going to take this. And what are we going to tell the Baxters?"

"Dash's parents aren't home this month. Actually, we were wondering if you guys have made anything that could erase his memory?" Val asked before her mind caught up and she questioned, "What did you mean about 'how the Mansons are going to take this?'"

"Danny will forever be obsessed with Sam, so I believe they have a right to know who he is."

"O…Do you, um, do you think that's all his feelings for Sam will ever be; an obsession to possess?"

"No. Actually, his obsession needed to have stemmed from something he dearly loved in life."

"So, that means Danny loved her, whether he knew it or not, before he turned half ghost at the age of fourteen?"

"Exactly. It's not too hard to believe that though, is it?"

Val chuckled. "No, not at all." With that the others returned and they began strengthening the containment unit. When they were close to finishing Maddie called Sam's parents and they agreed to meet. They were worried about their locked away daughter so when Maddie offered an explanation and solution they jumped on it. They were knocking on the door in less than five minutes.

They had moved to the living room, Danny stationed where the coffee table once was. "Why is your son in that box thing?" Pamela asked.

After hearing the story their initial reactions went something like, "What?!" but after having some sense talked into them Jeremy was able to conclude, "Well, at least we know he can protect her."

"Ugh…" Danny groaned. His body twisted and turned before his eyes popped open, still yellow. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and cracking his back as the others looked on with baited breath. No one quite knew what to expect. "What?" Danny felt the confines of his prison before settling on his captures. "Where is she?"

"Danny, sweety," Maddie carefully began. "She's fine, she's safe."

"Bullshit! He's still out there and yet you have me imprisoned in this fucking box. If you don't let me out I will use force."

"Watch your language son," Jack scrutinized. Danny hissed in response.

Maddie turned from her deranged son to Sam's parents. "We would like to install a ghost shield around your house for the time being. Like I said earlier about his obsession, he won't harm her but it's just a precaution."

"Of course," Pamela consented.

"What!? You're going to keep me from her?" Danny exclaimed.

"And the sooner we wipe Dash's mind the better," Val joined in. The weaponry would be attached to her suit and she'd blast Dash as the Red Huntress. While this would be happening, Tucker would scan Dash's room for the journal—his whole house if need be—and then Jazz would retrieve it as Tuck then wiped Dash's computers and phone of any evidence he may have downloaded.

"How do we know Danny won't still go after Dash?" Tucker asked in curiosity.

"He still has his humanity so even now, as he swears death on him, he would have a hard time completing his task. If Dash didn't remember that would be one more wall blocking Danny from killing him. I have faith he'd come to his senses before he even gets close, especially if Sam is there to talk him out of it," Jazz professionally surmised.

Danny began to struggle even more, showing that they were correct. His ghost half wanted revenge for the defilation of what belonged to him and knew that if he didn't get to Dash soon, his human common sense would stop him from ever doing it. Deep down he knew he should let it go but his obsession was blinding him from reason.

"Daniel, we are sorry for how we treated you," Pamela started. "We want you to be with our daughter but you must settle down. For her."

Danny stared at her and her husband but instead of calming him it rallied him. If her parents were okay with them being together then he needed to see her now. "I will not hurt her. But she is mine and I need to protect her!" With the final syllable he let loose his ghostly wail and the walls came crashing down on his prison. Again Maddie tried to tase him, this time with Jack and Val shooting minor blasts too, but he was prepared.

Emerging from the smoke as Phantom cased in an ecto-shield, his yellow eyes lit the darkened room. He stared at the hopeless humans before trapping them in a cage of their own. He couldn't afford having them follow him. When it was confirmed that they could not escape he flew out his house and headed towards Sam's.

**No prison is strong enough to cage in the almighty Phantom! So, I basically glazed over everyone finding out and Danny being restrained. If I had wanted this story to be longer, I would have elaborated and went into detail and what not, but this is just a filler story (sort of like how this was a filler chapter) while I work on my prized possession thus far.**

**Next update will come this weekend! I hope everyone has had a wonderful day(:**


	5. Marking

**ALERT: Someone please tell me this chapter looks correct now. Sorry, I have no idea why this p/p mSN etc. crap was posted instead.**

**...**

**So, not the weekend I know but better late than never! I had unexpected guests over yesterday-friends from my childhood that I hadn't seen in forever-and we ended up talking and hanging out until midnight!**

**Also, thank you for alerting me that something went wrong with this chapter so I could fix it ASAP!**

**I no own DP but enjoy story ;D**

Marking

Sam stood in front of her vanity mirror. Dash had dropped by an hour ago and given her a necklace. It held his football number, one, on a gold chain and she was to wear it as a sign that she was his until Friday when he 'broke up' with her at lunch.

She touched it as it lay on her chest. Though freezing it seemed to burn. She hated it with all her being, but she did have one small victory. Dash didn't want her to wear the choker any longer, having found the origin of the accessory from Star, who seemed to know just about everything, but she refused. For the time being at least, she could continue to wear it.

All was calm as she threw on a black sweatshirt and nearly jumped out of her skin when something grabbed her and held on almost too tight to breathe. She couldn't see the intruder but that was how she could determine that it could only be him. "Danny, put me down," she choked out. He did, but kept his hands on the sides of her arms. He would not become visible though and Sam didn't know what to do.

"What is this?" Danny asked, Dash's 'gift' lifting from her chest.

Sam didn't want to come out and say it was Dash's marking, so instead she tried to hedge. "You know the ring you were going to give to Val? It's like that, but a necklace. Dash gave it to me earlier." With that Danny reappeared in front of her, a death glare set on the offending jewelry. She gasped. "Danny, you're eyes…Are you okay?"

Danny ignored the question in favor of one of his own. Clutching the necklace he caressed her cheek and asked, "Be honest Sam. Is he blackmailing you? Do you really want to date him?"

Not trusting her voice she clamped her mouth shut. She tried to move her head but didn't know to nod 'yes' or 'no' since both answers applied. But Danny seemed to understand. The stray tear that fell from her eye confirmed their theories. Ripping the necklace from around her neck, turning it intangible so the action wouldn't hurt Sam, he brought it between them and melted it until not even its molecules graced the air around them. It was gone forever.

Sam stared at where the necklace once hung from Danny's hands, quickly surmising that something was not right. This anger and the yellow eyes were not normal; the way he held her was not normal; the way he currently stood looking at her was not normal.

Danny tipped his head to the left as he cupped her face. He could see that she was starting to catch up. "Where is my ring?"

Caught off guard Sam was left to point at her dresser. "Uh, its, um, in my jewelry box…" Danny didn't move, didn't take his eyes off of her, as he raised his free hand and summoned the ring with energy easily possessed from his core. It flew to him and he soon surrounded it with green ecto-energy. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"_I_ am marking you. You are mine Sam and I want everyone to know," Danny answered with a small, crazed smile. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently raised her left hand and strategically placed it over her ring finger. He figured, somewhere in his mind, he would soon be placing a ring there anyways.

"Ahh…Wait. What?"

"You are my property Sammy," Danny purred.

Though not strictly with a working mind, Sam's beliefs surfaced with a scowl. "Um, this is the twenty first century Danny. I am an independent woman and do not belong to anyone." But Danny had been expecting as much. That's one of the things about Sam that he loved: her independence and spunk. So instead of verbally replying he grabbed her and kissed her, one hand fisted in her hair and the other firmly planted on the small of her back.

Sam was shocked. She didn't know what had brought this on and whether or not it was right, but she soon melted into the kiss. Her own hands tangled in his hair and after a few minutes he released her from the kiss. As she tried to catch her breath he lifted her into his arms and took flight back to his house. He didn't need Dash coming over; he would take care of him later, just not now.

With glazed eyes, Sam looked at Danny as he flew them to their destination. Holding tight she relaxed her body and leaned her head against his chest. But the calm and serenity she felt soon evaporated upon phasing through Danny's living room. "What the hell?" she murmured. She squirmed from Danny's hold and slowly approached the rectangular holding box. "What's going on?"

"Sam!" they exclaimed.

"They were trying to keep me from you," Danny stated as he possessively watched her move.

"Wait, do they know?" Sam asked, turning from Danny to her parents, to his parents, to their team. A flash of light alerted her that he changed back.

"Ya, they know. Um, why is your left hand glowing?" Tucker spoke out. Sam looked down at the ring and held it up for all to see.

"He put it on after doing something to it."

"Take it off so I can see it closer," Maddie instructed, stepping forward. Sam went to do as she was told but found that the ring would not budge.

"It won't…ugh…come…ah…off!"

"Only I can remove it," Danny said as he walked up to her, placing his arms around her waist where Dash once held her, kissing her neck where he once kissed her. He hated the thought of his presence anywhere on Sam and wanted to remove it and replace it with his own.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, confused at his actions, not that she wasn't necessarily enjoying it, but in front of their parents?

"Sam, you're Danny's obsession," Jazz pointedly answered.

"What?"

"Yup," Tucker snickered. "He's bent on claiming you as his property and killing Dash." At the mention of Dash, Danny's grip tightened and he growled low and harsh. Realizing his mistake Tucker sheepishly muttered, "Whoops."

"I am going to fetch him, bring him back so he can apologize for what he's done to you, Sam, and then I will kill him."

"Excuse me?" She didn't want anyone to die! But she didn't receive any answer as Danny flew them through the ceiling and into his room. He placed her on his bed as he transformed and froze his door and window shut before she had the chance to move. Kissing her lightly on her forehead before leaving, Danny promised to be back soon. "O my God…"

Scrambling towards the window she pounded and called for Danny, but he didn't come back, only turned to wave at her. She tried to break down the door but found that her combat boots were rendered useless. Suddenly her phone rang and reading her caller ID she nearly burst into laughter. "Hello mother."

"Sammy-kins, you're on speaker," Pamela informed.

"Sam, use one of the ghost weapons hidden in his room to blast out and then come save us. We don't have much time until Danny returns," Tucker ordered.

"Gotcha Tuck," Sam said as she tucked her hair behind her ears as she searched under Danny's bed for any weapon he might be keeping. She found a wrist ray and cranked it to full capacity. "Through the floor? Are you sure?"

"By the closet if you please," Maddie answered.

"Here goes!" When the smoked cleared Sam was met with an oval hole outside Danny's closet and tying his bed sheets together for rope, she shimmied down and was once again reunited with everyone. "How can I free you?"

"It's made of Danny's ecto-energy," Tucker explained.

"But he left me with my suit, so if we blast at the same spot at the same time we might be able to cancel it," Val offered. Sam nodded. "On my count. Stand back everyone."

"Ready when you are," Sam promised, aiming at the corner farthest from everyone.

"One…Two…Three…Now!" The rays were let loose and a small explosion soon followed. Luckily no one was hurt beyond a few cuts and tangled hair. Coughing, Val asked, "How far does Dash live from here?"

"Doesn't matter, we don't have long," Sam guessed. And she was right.

Across town Danny had finally found Dash, as he had run upon seeing the halfa coming for him. It had not been smart to threaten him and now he was being chased by the town's hero. "It is pointless to run from me you pathetic piece of shit," Danny announced. He was allowing Dash to run, enjoying the chase in some twisted, sadistic way. Soon he would scoop down and retrieve him.

Dash was losing steam as he rounded corner after corner until he ran into a dead end. It was then Danny landed and approached as a monster in a horror movie finally pounced on its prey. Picking Dash up by the collar he told him what was about to happen. "You will apologize to Sam and then I will kill you. Understood?"

But Danny didn't give him a chance to respond after shock, giving him a black eye instead. Turning both invisible he took to the skies once again, heading back to Fenton Works. He had no doubt that his amazing, intelligent Sam had found some way back to the group but he firmly believed his shield had been held in place. Little did he know they'd put up a decoy and were going to surprise him with an attack after the apology. Sam deserved that much.

Throwing Dash to the ground behind Sam, who stood staring at the others, Danny materialized in the air. Dash wiped blood from his mouth as Sam turned around in 'surprise.' Danny forced him to his knees and ordered, "Apologize you miserable excuse for a human."

Sam winced at Danny's put down but didn't interrupt. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you Sam. It was wrong and disrespectful and I'll never do it again." Sam nodded, but before Danny could raise his hand to behead Dash, Sam brought what she'd hidden behind her back in front of her and blasted Dash, much to his horror.

Maddie and Jack had quickly finished the Fenton Memory Eraser and had retrieved it for Sam to use. The ghost shield powered down around them as Danny floated in shock at the sudden plot twist. Again Tucker sucked him into a thermos and then threw it in another containment unit from Val, this one just large enough to fit the thermos. She clicked her heels, peeling her suit off, and hid Danny behind her back. The second box was soundproof, so Dash wouldn't be able to hear anything Danny undoubtedly yelled.

Sam tossed the small ray gun behind the couch as Dash came to. They didn't know what exactly he would and wouldn't remember, but they didn't really care as long as Danny's secret stayed intact. Tucker took this time to scan his cell with his PDA. They would use this information to sneak into Dash's home and steal back Sam's journal, which she had confirmed was being used against her while they waited for Danny to come back.

"Dash, the tutoring session is done. You can leave now," Jazz's voice sliced through the air. The adults hurried to take their places at the kitchen entrance as Tucker sat beside Val on the couch, Sam opening the door.

"Wha—Um, okay," Dash muttered as he scratched his head and picked himself off the floor and out the door. "By the way Manson, we're over. It's not worth it anymore."

"Good riddance," Sam agreed, slamming the door after he passed through. A huge sigh of relief exhaled from all parties as they counted to ten before shaking Val's cube and removing the thermos. "Danny, calm down. He doesn't remember anymore and everything's back to normal."

When Danny did as he was told by Sam, Tucker snickered. "Whipped," he teased. Upon seeing the thermos rattle viciously he gulped and asked Jazz and Val if they wanted to race to Dash's to steal back the journal. They laughed, agreeing anyways. Sam's parents embraced her, as did Danny's, before disappearing for drinks. A lot had happened.

Sam was left with Danny and she felt exhausted just thinking about all she'd gone through. Taking him up to his room she let him know it was her and that she'd release him in a minute. She really didn't want to do this, but she was going to knock him unconscious so they could both catch some Zs.

She picked up the Fenton Taser and closed his bedroom door after alerting both sets of parents to her plan, in which they gave her permission. Opening the thermos she did the deed as quick as possible, hoping Danny wouldn't exactly remember this part, and breathed another sigh of relief when it worked. Setting the ghost equipment on the desk in the corner she dragged Danny over to the bed and tucked him in. Removing her shoes she crawled in next to him and fell asleep as soon as her head met the pillow. They had a lot to talk about, but that could wait until morning.

**Next update by Thursday at latest! Btw, that will be the last chapter.**

**I know I'm using the whole 'Sam's his obsession' thing a lot, but the idea intrigued me.**


	6. Happy Endings

**Since I found time to (hopefully) fix the last chapter, I thought I minus well post the final chapter too!**

**If this format is screwed too, I'm gunna be upset.**

**I have never owned DP and I, heartbreakingly, don't expect to ever own DP. Enjoy!**

Happy Endings

Danny woke up with a killer headache, but once his eyes cracked open and he was greeted with the angelic face of Sam, he calmed immediately. Upon seeing that his class ring adorned her finger, tangled in her hair, a stupid grin broke across his lips. He didn't remember much from yesterday and what he did was fuzzy, but he remembered going to ask Sam if she'd like to be his girlfriend after finding out her and Dash's relationship wasn't real. With the ring as proof, she must have said yes.

Momentarily he worried his parents would walk in on them and he'd be given another talk, but his mom usually checked on him around eleven before bed and early in the morning when she awoke, so she probably already knew and with everything that went down yesterday, as far as his secret being revealed, he guessed he was in the clear for last night.

Danny rolled over on to his back but immediately shifted back when Sam's warmth left his chest. He smiled at the single strand of hair lying across her face and tucked it behind her ear. She'd probably freak when she awoke, seeing as the rest of her hair matched that of a bird's nest, but he thought she looked fine. In fact, it was kind of a turn on and now that they were steady he could say such things to her without having to worry about losing her.

Her make-up had faded but he didn't mind that either. He always believed Sam looked even better when she went natural. It was kind of like that one time when Sam told him she preferred the original Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom when he'd wondered if his friends had a favorite. She, of course, first stated they were the same person and she liked that _one_ person, but after some persistence she had admitted she liked his eyes better as a human even if she enjoyed the abnormal body temperature of his ghost form. Being a halfa let her have the best of both worlds, Tucker had teased.

Danny had been awake for ten minutes before the urge to talk to her hit him, suddenly needing to hear her angelic voice. He knew it was selfish and he should let her rest but he didn't want to roll out of bed without seeing what she'd say to waking up to him. Would she freak out? Would she feel dazed? Would she say something funny? Or embarrassing? His dad had once told him that his mom woke up each morning and said to him, "Good morning honey. What do you want for breakfast?" It was a simple statement followed by a simple question but Jack's heart swelled at hearing it. He felt happy, and the reason he was such a 'sweetheart' to everybody was because he wanted to share that happiness with everyone around him.

"Sam," he whispered, not wanting to startle her. Her eyebrows winced but she remained asleep. "Sam," he tried again. This time she stirred and mumbled something incoherent. "Sammy."

Sam's eyes popped open and after blinking a few times she focused on Danny. She smiled a soft, shy grin and said, "Hi. How did you sleep?"

Danny stored those words away, hoping to remember what she'd said to compare to the next time she woke up next to him. He'd also have to remember his response so he could say the same thing. Maybe it would become their morning ritual one day in the future. "Hey yourself. I slept great," he said with a comforting grin, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Good, I'm glad. We had a full day yesterday."

"If you say so." At seeing the question in her drowsy eyes he added, "I don't remember everything. I just know the gist of it, I think."

"O." Sam didn't really know what else to say. She moved her legs, trying in vain not to touch him in case this was weird while still maintaining some warmth. Danny must move when he sleeps because the sheets fell from her shoulders and left the back of her calves exposed to the chilly morning air.

Danny watched in amusement for a minute before pulling her waist closer while simultaneously grabbing the covers and pulling them up to just below their noses. Sam gained a deep pink blush but smiled none-the-less. She obviously didn't mind the close proximity and since he was back to normal she felt much less on edge. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"It's my pleasure," he quietly replied. They shared a moment, where it was just the two of them looking at each other and nothing else mattered, but the reality of what they were doing set in and he had to resist the urge to rub the back of his neck. The confidence he'd felt earlier must have been the leftovers of yesterday's high. "So…"

"I love you," Sam blurted. Danny's jaw snapped shut moments before he lost the function of moving. She continued in a bit of a rush, trying to say it all before she too froze from her confession. "I know we're still young but I'm pretty sure this isn't normal puppy love adoration. We've been in—well mostly _you'_ve been in so many life or death situations that I think it's completely possible.

"That first time we met in second grade I knew you were special but I didn't start consciously thinking about my more-than-best-friends' feelings towards you 'til seventh grade and then before the whole accident with the portal, the first week of our freshmen year I realized that I was slowly, but surely, falling in love with you. Once you became Phantom and decided to use your powers to help people, that pretty much sold it.

"I tried to stop, I really did, but it's not possible and I would have told you sooner if I had known I had a real chance but you were into Paulina and then you had that thing with Valerie that I assumed I wasn't your type and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I don't have any idea how I would be able to go on. You're like another part of me, as cheesy at it may sound, and I'd just feel empty. And, well, ya…"

She was breathing heavy and she refused to look anywhere but his chest, watching the rise and fall of his breathing to try and calm herself. Danny was still trying to slow down her monologue and try to think of a thorough response before she freaked out even more and did something rash. "Okay, well, I think it's obvious now how I feel for you. Um…"

"Danny, you don't have to say anything else if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you and—"

"No Sam, I have something to say but I don't want to mess up." _Deep breath._ "That day we met in second, I knew you weren't like anyone else. Somehow I understood you were going to stick around especially after I insulted you about how you had a guy's name and you laughed instead of yelling at me. I remember liking the sound of your laugh and promising myself that I'd get you to laugh again, whenever I could, because it made me feel happy.

"Then in middle school, when people started splitting into cliques, I remember almost having a panic attack because I hadn't seen you for the first part of the week that I thought you'd dropped our friendship and I'd never see you again. You happened to be sick and I was so relieved when you strolled through Ms. Emerson's class door that Thursday and sat next to me, smiling, that Tucker was able to trick me out of ten dollars because I was in such a happy mood. I didn't understand then what that meant, that I couldn't be happy without you there beside me, but as I grew up I think I figured it out.

"When I was electrocuted by the portal my life flashed in front of my eyes. A lot of my memories were about you or just your face or your eyes or your laugh. I was upset that I hadn't asked you out; that I'd been too afraid that it wouldn't work out. But it wasn't until Valerie broke things off before I could give her my ring that I realized just how much I liked you. I felt relieved that Valerie wouldn't be wearing the ring engraved with your name. After all the drama settled, which happened to be right before Gregor showed up, I was finally able to admit to myself that I...loved you. And I didn't tell you after Elliot left because I figured I wasn't your type and, well, I'm clueless." He finished with a sheepish grin and all Sam could think was that she'd thought her confession had been long.

And then it sunk in that she loved him and he loved her and they both knew.

"I had hoped to tell you this before I had asked you to be my girlfriend with the ring, but—"

"Actually, you didn't ask," Sam interrupted, feeling the need to keep the truth to the absolute maximum.

She was smiling softly until Danny yelped, "What?!" She hadn't thought it was a big deal; a minor detail in the larger picture, but apparently this set Danny on edge. "Then why are you wearing it if I didn't ask?"

"Well, you kind of just slid it on when I was recovering from shock from your kiss," she hesitantly informed him. She could tell he was surprised and wondered if he was about to blow a fuse or something. "Danny, are you okay?"

"No! I still need to ask you!" he exclaimed. There was a sudden rush of cold air traveling up Sam's arms and legs as Danny threw the covers off them and pulled her to her normal seat on his window sill. Sam felt a bit dizzy after the speed he'd put her through but tried her best to focus on him. It didn't help that she'd rolled her eyes at his behavior.

She waited for him to adjust his footing just right and hold her hands just right and smile_ just right_, but then he didn't say anything. So she waited a little longer. And then a little longer still. "Uh, Danny? Are you going to ask?" He just continued to stare at her, his smile wavering slightly and his breathing quickening in pace while slowly losing depth. "You're not afraid I'm going to say no, are you?" She took the nervous chuckle as a 'yes' and sighed. "Danny, I'm not going to say no. Why would I reject you after I told you I loved you?"

Still Danny didn't say anything as he tried to force his mouth to utter any type of sound, but this time Sam wasn't the one to console him. His parents, Jazz, Tucker with his recording app, Valerie, and Sam's parents plus grandma Ida, who came over for breakfast after revealing she'd known since the beginning, all stormed through the slammed-open door and screamed, "OUT WITH IT ALREADY!"

Frightened for his half-life he quickly asked, "Samwillyoubemygirlfriend?"

Their audience turned their heads to her, ready to pounce if she took too long, but luckily Sam answered almost immediately. She chuckled as she replied, "Yes Danny. I would love to be your girlfriend," and then leaned in for a kiss.

Their audience left the two lovebirds to themselves, muttering about how it's "about dang time" and how Danny was still "Clueless," but as they seemed to catch their breaths and relax at the Fenton's kitchen table Ida had to say, "I wonder what will happen when he tries to propose." She chuckled as the rest of the group moaned, plopping their heads on the table in one loud _thunk_.

…

_I feel as though it's been forever since I've had the chance to write an entry in my journal. There's a lot that needs to be said, but Danny's going to be here soon. He's taking me to a big, fancy dinner to celebrate our graduation from Amity University. We're supposed to meet up with Tucker and hopefully his new fiancé Jazz later (I know, totally didn't see that coming!) and Valerie with her boyfriend Nathan (ya, __**really**__ didn't see that coming!) of four months._

_Danny's been acting kind of strange lately and I'm a little worried. Now that the whole universe knows about his secret I haven't seen him stressed like this since back in high school. But this week it's like we're right back in our freshmen year. Only this time he's hiding whatever secret he's holding _from_ me. I'm probably just overreacting, but if he starts acting weird tonight I'm going to confront him._

_Maybe it has something to do with our parents? They've been acting strange lately too. Our mom's are actually scheduling times to hang out for some unknown reason. It's unsettling._

_Well, he's supposed to be here in five minutes, so I better finish getting ready. I'll be sure to write down what I find by the end of the week and catch up on everything else that's happened in the last year._

_With faith, Sam Manson_

**C'est fini! I hope I had the chance to make you smile at least once during these cheesy and over-produced chapters. The next story I post will be the fiction involving Dan, so until then I bid you all farewell(: I will try not to take long! Love, crazyreader11**


End file.
